Clumsy
by carverwords19
Summary: Misteri dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan terjadi saat Shiho menemukan sebuah buku di kamar Ran./ "Ran sebenarnya ingin aku membawakan setetes darahmu untuknya,"/ "Kau.. tahu darimana kalau aku ingin membatalkan ramuan itu?"/Parahnya.. sebuah nama tertulis dibawah kalimat itu./ Penasaran? Selamat membaca! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

Chapter 1 – Prolog

* * *

><p>-Kejanggalan-<p>

**Disclaimer **: Semua karakter disini adalah sepenuhnya milik Bapak Aoyama Gosho. Penulis hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh saja untuk cerita fiksi ini. Tidak akan pernah mengambil keuntungan di setiap menulis ceritanya. Dan cerita ini adalah murni milik penulis, **carverwords19**.

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, rate T, SHINSHI pair, semi dark fic, SHIHO's POV, gembel, aneh, dan menimbulkan kegumohan di setiap kalimatnya. **

_Jadi, jikalau kalian cukup kuat untuk membacanya.. aku ucapkan terima kasih dan selamat membaca! Semoga sehabis membaca ini masih dalam keadaan sehat wal'afiat (:  
><em>

* * *

><p>Akan aku ceritakan bagaimana awalnya aku bisa menemukan buku misterius itu di kamar Ran. Aku akan menjelaskan bagian-bagian yang telah terlepas dari buku berbalut warna cokelat pudar nan kusam itu, lalu membuat sebuah perjanjian kecil dengan Kudo agar ia mau menyuruhku berhenti membuat ramuan itu mulai sekarang. Karena jika tidak,<p>

Nyawa kita berdua adalah taruhannya.

Aku masih mengingat hari itu dengan jelas di kepalaku. Hari Minggu, tepat saat musim dingin di bulan November tengah memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Kudo mungkin sengaja mengajakku ke kediaman Kogoro malam harinya supaya aku bisa ikut menikmati pasangan muda kalap itu dengan wajah bahagia. Walaupun manik biru lembutnya itu bersungguh-sungguh mengajakku kesana dengan suatu tujuan.

Tapi tetap saja aku diseretnya paksa dengan kejam. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan cengkraman telapak tangan lelaki itu sangat kuat di sekitar lenganku. Dan itu membuat lenganku serasa mati rasa lalu bengkak-bengkak hingga seminggu kemudian.

Dasar bodoh.

Untuk melihat gadisnya saja.. ia tidak berani sendirian. Dan sialnya, mengapa aku yang harus diajaknya kesana? Aku sudah cukup tersiksa melihatmu menggumamkan namanya walau hanya dalam lamunan.

Jadi.. disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk di sofa empuk berwarna abu-abu terang yang sangat lembut, diam menatap dua orang berusia 20 dan 21 tahun yang sedang berbincang-bincang canggung di depan layar televisi bersaluran pelangi dengan bunyi dengungan yang cukup mengganggu telinga itu.

Mataku sampai-sampai berair karena menahan kantuk yang menderaku sejak tadi sore. Maklumlah, pekerjaan 'sampingan' itu benar-benar membuatku lupa daratan. Dan, aku bahkan tidak sadar jika aku belum menyentuh apapun dari tadi pagi.

Bagus bukan? Sungguh luar biasa perut kecilku ini.

Oh iya, berbicara tentang ramuan.. kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku membuat ramuan itu. Oke, jadi aku membuat dua ramuan, yang satu berwarna biru gelap, yang satunya lagi hijau toska.

Pekerjaan 'sampingan' ini sudah aku kerjakan selama kurang lebih setahun sesudah organisasi hitam dimusahkan dari muka bumi. Aku yang notabenenya selalu penasaran dengan hal baru, akhirnya berani mencoba sedikit demi sedikit apa itu ramuan dan tanpa sengaja menyukainya.

Lumayan juga bisa menghasilkan uang, walaupun lama sih. Tapi.. setidaknya aku tidak harus sering bekerja dengan cairan-cairan kimia itu lagi, berkutat dengan kacamata putih lebar, jas lab yang harus selalu steril dan bla bla.

Namun, perlu kalian ketahui pula bahwa membuat ramuan kadangkalanya persis seperti kau meneteskan cairan anu kedalam beberapa gram cairan anu. Karena ramuan yang sifatnya sementara –sekali minum efeknya langsung terlihat, maka takaran dalam ramuan itu haruslah benar.

Yah.. beda-beda tipis mungkin bisa menjadi kesimpulannya. Jadi, sampai dimana kita? Oh iya, ada teman detektif konyol itu yang tidak sengaja meminum ramuan berwarna hijau toska, yang sebenarnya itu adalah ramuan pembuat orang buang air selama seminggu penuh.

Ramuan itu adalah buatanku. Tapi itu tidak sembarangan aku buatnya, ramuan itu sebenarnya untuk professor. Ia bilang padaku, katanya beberapa minggu ini ia kesulitan untuk buang air besar padahal aku sudah menyarankan bapak tua nan baik hati itu untuk rajin mengkonsumsi makanan yang mengandung serat.

Tapi malah yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Aku mendengus sebal jika mengingat kejadian itu. Nah, setelah ramuan itu sudah selesai dibuat. Dan kalau tidak salah hari itu adalah hari Rabu, si detektif timur itu membawa temannya untuk 'bermain-main' di labku.

Mungkin, Kaito- nama teman yang dibawanya itu mengira jika itu adalah jus mentimun segar. Maka dengan santai, lelaki berambut hitam itu meminumnya hingga sampai tetes terakhir. Dan akhirnya.. kalian bisa menebak sendiri kan tanpa harus aku jabarkan lebih lanjut?

Setelah itu, aku memaki-maki Kudo dengan beberapa umpatan kasar yang keluar dari mulutku. Sungguh, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan emosiku saat itu juga. Ingin ku tinju rasanya wajah polos autis detektif bodoh ini.

Mengapa harus di lab? Kenapa tidak di kamar mandi saja sekalian jika ingin mengobrol dan membutuhkan tempat yang paling pribadi?

Dengan tangan yang berada di bawah daguku, mataku kualihkan pada tangga di dekat tembok putih pucat. Bentuknya lebar-lebar dan ada sedikit pegangan berwarna hitam melekat di sepanjang tangga itu. Lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan menelusuri rumah Paman Kogoro, daripada aku harus membeku di sofa ini entah sampai kapan.

Segera aku bangkit dan menaruh kembali bantal berwarna biru gelap berenda yang sedari tadi sudah ada di pangkuanku. Dengan mata yang masih mengawasi kedua orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu, aku berjalan melewati mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

Sebelum sampai pada tangga-tangga itu, terlebih dahulu aku melewati sebuah cermin besar setinggi badanku yang sangat bening dan disekitarnya ada ukiran-ukiran daun tipis yang berependar. Bisa dengan mudah kulihat ada ruangan kecil kosong di balik kaca besar itu.

Aku kemudian, mematut-matut diriku sejenak sembari tersenyum kecil melihat pantulan diriku malam ini. Dan sepertinya itu bukanlah aku.

Menurutku, orang yang sebagai pantulan diriku ini sangatlah cantik dengan baju sejenis _t-shirt_ putih lengan panjang yang diselipkan diantara rok hitam megar namun rapi. Rambutnya berwarna pirang stroberi berkilauan dibawah cahaya lampu. Dan sedikit terpaan bedak tipis serta pewarna bibir yang manis.

Segera aku ayunkan kedua tungkaiku menuju lantai atas. Lumayan luas juga lantai dua rumah Paman Kogoro. Lantainya bagus. Pasti marmernya asli buatan Jepang, soalnya bentuknya sangat khas.

Kemudian, aku melihat sebuah kamar dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Kamarnya terletak tepat di samping jendela utama lantai itu. Sedikit perdebatan batin antara ingin masuk atau tidak. Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamar itu. Karena rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat, akhirnya aku membukanya perlahan.

Tanpa suara sedikit pun.

Sekali memandang rasanya aku langsung jatuh cinta pada kamar ini. Bagaimana tidak, kamarnya dipenuhi oleh aksen putih awan yang sangat lembut. Benda-benda di sekitarnya pun hanya sederhana. Bahkan barang mewah yang ada disitu sepertinya hanya sebuah jam weker emas –hanya dijual 10 unit di Jepang.

Tanpa sadar, aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih dari beberapa langkah lagi untuk masuk kesana. Masih dengan kedua bola mataku yang menatap selidik dari sudut ke sudut. Akhirnya, aku segera duduk di tepi tempat tidur, Ran. (setelah sekilas aku mengetahui itu dari banyaknya foto dirinya dan Shinichi yang tertempel di kaca lemari.)

Kedua kakiku aku ayunkan kedepan dan kebelakang sambil menegakkan tubuhku sigap. Lalu tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah buku berbalut warna cokelat kusam yang tergeletak dan terbuka diatas meja rias –Ran, aku yakin buku tersebut baru saja dibacanya.

Karena jarak buku itu hanya beberapa jengkal dari ranjang ini, aku segera mengambilnya untuk kubaca. Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sesuatu yang rahasia dan yang belum aku ketahui.

Tiba-tiba, napasku tercekat. Badanku lemas dan bergetar. Aku menyipitkan mataku agar kalimat yang aku baca ini adalah benar adanya.

Kalimat itu berada di tengah-tengah halaman paling kusam dari buku itu. Tercetak sedikit berbayang serta memudar karena sudah termakan usia. Dan saat aku baca untuk yang kedua kalinya.. ternyata benar.

Benar karena dibawah kalimat berdarah itu, seseorang sudah menulis jawabannya dengan pena hitam yang berada tepat di sebelah buku ini.

Parahnya.. sebuah nama tertulis. Itu adalah namaku dan –Shinichi sebagai tumbalnya.

_'Hanya setetes darah dari seseorang yang benar-benar tak kau sukai, yang mampu membuat ramuan ini bekerja sepenuhnya. Tapi jika kau gagal, maka orang terkasihmulah yang harus menanggungnya.' _

Malam itu akhirnya aku pulang –ke rumah Kudo, dengan bermandikan keringat yang telah merembes ke baju. Kepalaku tiba-tiba saja pusing jika mengingat kata-kata bercetak miring itu. Lagipula, saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya dengan Kudo. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk menceritakannya besok.

.

"Oi, oi.. kemarin malam mengapa kau langsung buru-buru pulang sih?" tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara dari arah ruang tamu yang kudengar. Dan ketika aku menyusulnya kesana dan menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah yang masih setengah mengantuk, aku buru-buru menjawabnya asal, "Iya, aku sudah lelah." kataku lalu menghempaskan tubuhku untuk duduk di sebelah lelaki itu.

Mulutnya itu kembali berkata, "Tapi kan aku sedang ada 'kencan' dengan Ran. Apa kau buta?" omelnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel Sherlock Holmes yang sedang ada ditangannya itu.

Aku tertawa.

"Kencan katamu? Kencan diam-diam dirumah seorang gadis?" sergahku tajam pada lelaki itu.

"Loh? Ada masalah apa memangnya? Ini adalah kencan seorang Shinichi Kudo. Jadi ya.. biarkan saja," Shinichi, –menoleh sekilas padaku dan segera membuang mukanya dengan sinis.

"Katanya kau ingin membuatnya bahagia, katanya kau ingin senyumannya terus terlukis disana hanya dengan mengingatmu.. kau ini yang benar sedikit jika ingin membuat seorang gadis terpukau. Salah satunya dengan mengajaknya kencan di restoran mewah." Aku kemudian bangkit dan menuju ke ruang makan lalu dengan cepat kembali dengan dua gelas teh kotak dingin dari dalam lemari Kudo.

"Iya aku tahu Ms. Miyano, tapi boleh kan sekali-kali aku 'kencan' dengannya hanya di rumah? Hayolah, jangan seperti ini Miyano.. kau mengapa bawel sekali," katanya sedikit merengek yang membuatku kembali tertawa.

"Baik-baik, aku menyesal telah megacaukan 'kencan' mu itu Kudo-kun. Aku minta maaf," ucapku pelan.

Iris birunya menatapku dengan heran. Yah, terserah. Tidak sering aku meminta maaf pada seseorang jikalau memang bukan akulah penyebab utamanya.

Shinichi mendengus ke arahku dan dengan cepat tangannya menyabet teh kotak yang ada di pangkuanku. Kemudian meneguknya rakus. Maklum, sudah sejak subuh tadi bocah aneh ini bangun.

"Baiklah, permintaan maafmu aku terima asalkan kau mau mentraktirku mie ramen di depan rumah Genta, oke?" raut wajahnya sekarang besinar-sinar seperti anak kecil yang tengah mendapat mainan baru.

Tapi aku hanya memutar bola mata dengan memasang tampang malas. "Yasudah,"

Ucapanku ditanggapi dengan anggukan serta senyuman darinya. Kemudian, Shinichi kembali membaca novelnya dengan khidmat.

Segera otakku kembali mengingat kata-kata itu dan ketika mulutku ingin membicarakannya kepada detektif kuno itu, tiba-tiba saja ia berkata,"Kau yakin mau membatalkan ramuan itu?"

Aku terkesiap mendengarnya. Jujur saja ya, darimana dia tahu tentang itu? Aku bahkan belum memberitahukannya. Sungguh brilian.

Aku mengikat rambutku asal sehingga membentuk cepolan. Aku menatap manik birunya dengan kedua alisku yang berkerut tanpa sadar, dia menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Kepala Shinichi kemudian menunduk menatap kaus putihnya yang sempit serta celana pendek cokelat miliknya itu. Sesudah ia menaruh novel kesayangannya di meja.

Aku menjawab kikuk, "Kau.. tahu darimana kalau aku ingin membatalkan ramuan itu?"

Dia tersenyum pahit sebelum sempat menjawab, "Aku sudah menduganya kau akan menanyakannya tapi ketahuilah jika aku sudah lebih dahulu tahu tentang buku yang ada di kamar Ran itu."

Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya sembari memasang wajah seriusnya kepadaku. Hal ini membuatku lebih terkejut lagi. Benarkah yang sedang detektif timur ini bicarakan? Sedang mabukkah dirinya?

Aku diam.

Entah kalimat apa yang pantas untuk menjawab kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut lelaki yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Tapi detik berikutnya, sesuatu yang sangat diluar dugaan terlontar dari bibir sang detektif. Sehingga membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ran sebenarnya ingin aku membawakan setetes darahmu untuknya,"

–dan badanku bergidik ngeri.

_bersambung ... _

* * *

><p><strong>an : **

Holaaa! aku kembali ke fandom ini dengan cerita kedua. Apa kalian masih setia dengan cerita-ceritaku? Enggak? Yasudah tidak apa (-||) tapi kalo minta **REVIEW**nya boleh kan? **REVIEW** ya **REVIEW**. karena **REVIEW** sangatlah penting demi kelanjutan cerita ini. Bagi kalian yang punya akun dan suka menulis juga, pasti seneng kan kalo cerita kalian di **REVIEW** oleh para readers? Nah, begitu juga aku.

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Lanjutannya akan aku update secepat yang aku bisa.

See ya guys and _bye_! :)x


	2. Chapter 2 - Blood Makers

Chapter 2 - Blood Makers

* * *

><p>-Kejanggalan-<p>

**Disclaimer **: Semua karakter disini adalah sepenuhnya milik Bapak Aoyama Gosho. Penulis hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh saja untuk cerita fiksi ini. Tidak akan pernah mengambil keuntungan di setiap menulis ceritanya. Dan cerita khayalan ini adalah murni milik penulis, **carverwords19**.

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, rate T, SHINSHI pair, semi dark fic, SHIHO's POV, gembel, aneh, dan menimbulkan kegumohan di setiap kalimatnya. **

_Jadi, jikalau kalian cukup kuat untuk membacanya.. aku ucapkan terima kasih dan selamat membaca! Semoga sehabis membaca ini masih dalam keadaan sehat wal'afiat (: _

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku terlonjak bukan main. Ucapan macam apa itu, huh? Apa aku salah mendengar? Ku coba untuk menelusuri kebohongan yang ada pada wajah sempurna yang ada di depanku ini.<p>

"Kau pasti bercanda," sergahku cepat sebelum Shinichi kembali membuka suara.

"Kau tahu setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku adalah fakta dan fakta berarti kebenaran," katanya tegas.

Ku senderkan kepalaku di sofa belakangku. Dan kemudian menutup mataku sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya aku membuka mataku lagi dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya.

Menunggu lelaki itu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada ketegangan yang sempat muncul di raut wajah lelaki itu yang tadinya seperti khawatir sekarang menjadi tegang. Aku benar-benar semakin bingung. Masalah ini sepertinya rumit sekali.

Shinichi mendengus seraya memainkan ujung bajunya dan kemudian mengangakat kepalanya dan berkata, "Entahlah Miyano, aku sendiri belum terlalu paham dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Ran terhadap kita, maksudku aku dan kau."

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali," alisku berkerut menatap Shinichi. "jika ingin bicara, ungkapkan saja semua. Siapa tahu aku bisa menolongmu." lanjutku padanya

"Baiklah, maaf membuatmu bingung tapi sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini, Ran selalu saja menutup diri jika sudah larut malam di kamarnya. Awalnya ku kira ia tidur, tapi lusa yang lalu aku memergokinya sedang duduk di antara lilin-lilin merah yang melingkarinya di lantai kamarnya." ucap Shinichi lalu melanjutkan, "itu aneh menurutku, kenapa aneh? Ya karena keadaan kamarnya yang gelap, diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat suasana di kamar itu seperti tempat .."

"Pemujaan setan," kataku memotong perkataan Shinichi. "Ya! Kau benar, itu yang mengganggu pikiranku hingga sekarang." gumam Shinichi sembari mengangguk singkat dan kemudian kembali berpikir.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu Ran ingin kau untuk membawakan setetes darahku padanya?" tanyaku yang sudah mulai merasa tertarik dengan kasus ini. Tunggu, kasus? Oh, tentu saja dalam tanda kutip.

"Itu adalah permintaannya kemarin malam tepat saat aku ingin mengejarmu yang terburu-buru pulang. Dia berbisik di telingaku," mukanya yang sedari tadi menegang, kini sudah rileks kembali.

Shinichi melanjutkan, "Ya, dia bilang padaku bahwa jika sempat aku mengambil setetes darahmu dan hanya setetes saja, maka aku akan diberikannya seluruh jiwa dan raganya untukku."

Aku mendecih.

Dalam hati aku berpikir jika Ran disini sudah benar-benar tidak waras. Merelakan apa yang seharusnya menjadi kehormatannya begitu mudah dengan pria yang baru saja kembali selama beberapa tahun belakangan.

"Kira-kira untuk apa ya Ran melakukan itu. Dan kau, mengapa tidak mengambilnya –setetes darah itu dariku ketika aku terlelap?" kataku yang membuyarkan lamunan detektif timur itu.

"Kau kira aku akan mudah terpengaruh sebelum aku tahu betul detail dan fungsi dari permintaan tidak wajar itu?" sahut Shinichi sembari mengerling singkat ke arahku.

Aku menatap iris birunya ragu, sekaligus bingung. Masalahnya adalah, mengapa ia tidak langsung menanyakan perihal itu pada _gadis_ kesayangannya? Aku semakin yakin lelaki ini pasti terikat sesuatu dengan perempuan berambut hitam lurus itu.

"Baiklah Kudo-kun, mengapa tak kau tanyakan langsung saja pada Ran saat itu juga?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku ingin tapi setelah ia bicara padaku, seketika ia menghilang begitu saja di balik pintu. Dan aku sendiri masih belum sempat mngolah kata-kata itu agar bisa menjadi sebuah kalimat logis," gumam Shinichi.

Tiba-tiba Shinichi menjentikkan jarinya dan bertanya padaku, "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan ramuan biru gelap yang aku minta untuk kau buatkan itu?" kali ini lelaki itu tersenyum singkat.

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Aku akan membatalkannya. Kau sudah tahu itu lebih dulu, bodoh!"

Seperti tertangkap basah, si detektif bodoh itu malah berpaling menghindar dari tatapan mautku ketika sebuah suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan kami segera.

Aku berjalan melewati Kudo, kemudian dengan malas meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Terlihatlah seorang pria tambun berperawakan pintar beserta kacamata dengan dagunya yang tertutupi jenggot tipis putih serta jas lab yang sudah sedikit lusuh melekat di tubuhnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Profesor Agasa.

"Ai-kun," sapanya lembut padaku dan segera memelukku hangat. Mau tidak mau aku membalasnya seerat mungkin sembari tersenyum ramah padanya. Sudah lama sekali semejak ia pergi ke London untuk menghadiri konverensi para ilmuwan tersukses dari berbagai negara. Ya, hampir 5 bulanlah. Tapi hey, itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi ku.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu itu sangat menyiksaku Ai-kun?" gumam Profesor Agasa seraya menggeggam bahuku gemas.

Aku mengkulum senyumku, "Semerana itukah dirimu hingga diriku membuatmu selalu tersiksa hanya karena rindu?" ucapku sedikit merendah darinya.

"Yah begitulah Ai-kun, oh ya.. ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar dari Shinichi-kun? Apa dia kemari untuk menemanimu?" sesaat sesudah itu, muncullah orang itu yang tepat berdiri di belakangku.

"Ehem, permisi nona. Aku adalah orang yang sedang ditanyakan kabarnya oleh Profesor baik ini," tegur Shinichi setelah menepuk pundak Shiho pelan.

Aku memutar tubuhku dan menatap Kudo dengan pandangan sebal, dasar muna. Ya, berpura-pura manis di depan orang tua merupakan trik kuno yang menyebalkan. Segera aku mundur untuk mempersilahkan detektif muna itu untuk sekadar temu kangen dengan Profesor.

"Nah Profesor, apa kabar? Apa kau juga merindukanku? Atau kah kau membawa sesuatu yang menarik dari London? Seperti misalnya.."

Profesor Agasa tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. Bagaimanapun, kedua remaja ini sudah dianggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia memeluk Shinichi singkat yang dibalas Shinichi dengan santai dan kemudian, mengeluarkan sebuah patung Holmes dari kantung belanjaannya seukuran lengan yang dibalut sangat mewah dengan warna emas.

Mata Shinichi membelalak nyaris keluar. Tangannya sampai-sampai bergetar menerima patung itu dari tangan Profesor. Rasanya seolah menimang bayi yang baru saja lahir, Shinichi megangkatnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Prof.. Prof.. Profesor Agasa, apakah ini tidak terlalu merepotkan?" gagap Shinichi tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari patung Holmes yang kini telah sah menjadi miliknya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, itu adalah salah satu hadiah dari tempat percetakan novel Holmes yang sangat terkenal itu loh, sebulan yang lalu tepat saat aku diundang secara resmi kesana." Nadanya terdengar sangat puas dengan hasil kerja payahnya selama ini.

Shinichi memasang tampang datar untuk Profesor. Ini sama sekali diluar dugaannya. Ia menduga jika Profesor sengaja membelikan itu untuknya dengan harga yang tidak bisa dibilang murah.

Aku yang menyadari tatapan datar Shinichi kemudian tertawa pelan dan kemudian menyuruh Profesor untuk masuk ke dalam dan istirahat. Shinichi tidak lupa segera membantu mengangkat barang-barang Profesor.

. . .

Malam ini langit sama sekali dikerubuti segerombolan awan-awan putih yang menggemuk serta memudar warnanya mengikuti latar hitam yang tengah mendominasi wilayah ini. Segelitir orang sepertinya masih saja berseliweran di depan rumah, sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Salju turun rintik-rintik menambah kesan yang mencekam dari balik tirai yang sedang aku sibak sebentar.

Sementara aku kembali menutup tirai itu, Kudo dan Profesor Agasa tengah duduk di sofa kenyal nan nyaman di depan perapian yang berkobar sangat panas untuk mengahangati tubuh kami yang memang sangat dingin. Maklum, cuaca di bulan November sangatlah dingin hingga merasuk ke tulang-tulang.

Aku duduk di sofa kosong dekat jendela, pikiranku kembali teringat pada ramuan biru gelap yang Kudo minta buatkan. Nampaknya secangkir cokelat panas adalah minuman yang pas untuk mengusir dingin yang membeku di antara celah-celah kulit dan untuk sekadar pendamping obrolan.

Aku bangkit menuju dapur dan beberapa menit kemudian kembali dengan tiga cangkir cokelat panas yang asapnya mengepul melewati permukaan cangkir. Menawarkannya pada mereka.

"Maaf aku mengganggu kesibukan kalian sekarang, tapi lihatlah ini," aku menunjuk pada cangkir-cangkir putih yang kini sudah ada di meja.

"Oh ya, terima kasih. Kau memang sangat perhatian Ai-kun. Secangkir cokelat panas memang sangat pas untuk malam terkutuk ini," sahut Profesor Agasa yang segera bergegas mengambil cangkir itu dari kegiatannya yang sedang membaca koran.

Shinichi, ku lihat ia sedikit enggan untuk sekadar menoleh untuk melihat cangkir ini alih-alih ia malah tetap sibuk dengan memandangi patung Holmes miliknya itu. Namun, karena aku menatapnya seram, ia dengan segera mengambil salah satu cangkirnya dan dengan cepat duduk kembali di sofa.

Aku hanya bisa memutar mataku malas. Kemudian duduk dan menyeruput cokelat panas itu ketika tiba-tiba Profesor Agasa berbicara, "Apa kabarnya Ran?" sahutnya memecah keheningan ruangan ini seraya duduk kembali memangku korannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja," Shinichi menjawab, sekali lagi tanpa menoleh pada asalnya suara. Walaupun dia tahu jika itu adalah Profesor.

"Maksudku, apa kini ia sudah bekerja?" tanya Profesor.

"Sepertinya belum. Memangnya kenapa Profesor?" kini Shinichi malah balik bertanya.

"Aku penasaran dengan nuansa merah yang memerah di kamar rumah itu. Tengoklah sejenak, dan apakah itu rumah Kogoro Mouri?" tunjuk Profesor Agasa yang segera membuat aku dan Shinichi cepat-cepat menuju jendela yang menghadap ke arah selatan.

Seketika itu juga mukaku pucat, bibirku acapkali ku kulum agar tidak kering. Aku menengok Shinichi, sepertinya dia lebih kaget, pasalnya kini mukanya tengah mirip seperti mayat hidup.

"Apa kalian yakin itu bukanlah lampu merah yang dijual bebas oleh warung di sekitar sini?" kata-kata Profesor semakin membuat aku dan Shinichi menegang.

Aku menjawab dengan lirih, membalikkan badanku menghadap Profsor, "Aku tidak tahu tepatnya, tapi mengapa Profesor menanyakan itu?"

Shinichi yang diam, hanya sanggup menunggu jawaban pasti dari Profesor. Hanya sesekali menoleh padaku sejenak.

"Entahlah Ai-kun, aku hanya khawatir dengan pekerjaan para gadis yang sedang tren di dunia belakangan ini. Aku baru saja membaca di koran bahwa, ada suatu pekerjaan yang menggunakan setetes darah sebagai unsur penting dalam pembuatan ramuan pemikat selamanya. Dan orang-orang yang mengerjakan pekerjaan itu dinamakan _Blood Makers_. Ramuannya memiliki bentuk yang sama seperti darah. Kental, merah, beraroma besi dan tentu saja.. amis. Ramuan ini akan diminumkan pada kekasihnya ataupun orang yang sudah disayanginya sesering mungkin hingga efeknya terlihat. Dan jika ada seseorang yang menghalangi kedekatan mereka, maka bisa dipastikan orang itu akan mati mengenaskan. Lalu, jika orang yang sudah dianggap kekasihnya ataupun orang yang sudah disayanginya itu menolak, maka orang itu akan dijadikan tumbal untuk dirinya sendiri sebagai penebusan dosa yang telah mereka perbuat." jelas Profesor Agasa.

Aku dan Shinichi rasanya seperti kehabisan kata-kata mendengarnya. Percayalah, baru hari ini dalam seumur hidupku aku mendengar yang namanya ramuan pengikat selamanya, _blood makers_, tumbal, atau apalah itu yang membuat perutku mulas seketika.

Shinichi membalikkan badannya dan menatap manik abu-abu Profesor dengan tegas. Sepertinya dia sudah mencium adanya sebuah ketidakberesan yang harus segera dibereskan olehnya, "Jadi, mengapa itu disebut pekerjaan? Apakah itu dapat menguntungkan bagi mereka? Maksudku, .."

Profesor Agasa bangkit berdiri dan kemudian menghampiri mereka, "Faktor pertama adalah kepuasan naluriah. Kepuasan itu menyangkut perasaannya kepada kekasih ataupun orang yang sudah disayanginya dan apalagi jika gadis itu sudah cinta mati, maka semua cara akan dikatakan halal."

Ya, Profesor Agasa benar. Jika sampai Ran 'ikut-ikutan' tren itu maka ada kemungkinan tren itu cukup membantunya untuk membuat Shinichi menjadi korban dalam ramuan pemikat selamanya itu dan jika Shinichi menolak, maka tubuhnya akan segera menjadi tumbal yang tidak berdosa.

_Bersambung …_

* * *

><p><strong>an : **

Hola Readers! Chapter duanya udah di update kan? Maaf baru bisa diupdate sekarang karena memang sedang banyak tugas sekolah yang luar biasa menumpuk.

Oh ya, jika kalian masih bingung, kejelasannya mungkin akan diungkapkan di chapter depan dan ke semi dark ficnya mungkin di chapter depan akan lebih banyak. Tapi itu semua, tergantung dengan REVIEW kalian yang sangat mendukung kelanjutan cerita ini.

Terima kasih yang banyak untuk para readers yang telah membaca chapter pertama sekaligus yang menuangkan reviewnya di kolom review. saya ucapkan sekali lagi terima kasih.

See ya there and _bye!_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Beginning of Tragedy

.

-Kejanggalan-

**Disclaimer **: Semua karakter disini adalah sepenuhnya milik Bapak Aoyama Gosho. Penulis hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh saja untuk cerita fiksi ini. Tidak akan pernah mengambil keuntungan di setiap menulis ceritanya. Dan cerita ini adalah murni milik penulis, **carverwords19**.

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, rate T, SHINSHI pair, semi dark fic, SHIHO's POV, gembel, aneh, dan menimbulkan kegumohan di setiap kalimatnya. **

_Jadi, jikalau kalian cukup kuat untuk membacanya.. aku ucapkan terima kasih dan selamat membaca! Semoga sehabis membaca ini masih dalam keadaan sehat wal'afiat (: _

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - The Beginning of Tragedy<p>

Esoknya adalah tepat dimana jari-jari tanganmu serasa membeku dalam minus yang hampir mendekati 20 derajat. Aku bahkan sampai harus mengeratkan jaket bulu tebal milikku sehangat mungkin agar udara hangatnya tetap bertahan disana.

Setelah sekian lama aku mendekam di Jepang, ada sedikit kerinduan yang terselip di dalam hatiku mengenai kota yang dahulu sewaktu aku dan keluargaku masih bersama-sama tinggal di Amerika, –New York. Telah banyak waktu yang terbuang hanya untuk sekadar mengingat masa lalu yang seharusnya sudah terkubur dalam-dalam di alam ingatan.

Aku merindukan suasana nyaman yang sering aku rasakan ketika aku berada di dekat mereka, orangtuaku dan kakak. Namun aku lebih merindukan kakakku. Mereka selalu menenangkanku ketika aku ketakutan. Contohnya seperti waktu itu, saat umurku masih lima tahun dan di rumah hanya ada kakak. Aku bahkan sampai harus minta ditemani kakak jika ingin mandi. Bayangkan, aku merasa seperti akan ada monster jelek nan seram yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mencuat dari lubang kloset.

Sungguh, itu menggelikan. Tapi sekarang, bagiku itu sangat lucu. Karena di kenyataannya.. hingga detik ini tepatnya, aku harus bertarung melawan ketakutan yang lebih besar dari sekadar monster jelek nan seram itu.

Ya, dan itu dimulai saat aku terdaftar sebagai anggota Organisasi Hitam yang sudah menjadi legenda sekarang. Bayangkan saja, disetiap harinya, aku bahkan sampai harus membuat sesuatu yang bisa dibilang bertentangan dengan batinku. Terlebih-lebih pada saat aku mengetahui jika ibu dan ayah telah meninggal. Lalu, tidak lama setelah itu, kakak juga ikut menyusul.

Jadi kesimpulannya adalah, aku sendirian. Tidak ada yang lebih bisa mengerti itu dibanding diriku sendiri. Sampai seorang lelaki yang ku ragukan tentang kepiawannya dalam menganalisis suatu kasus datang, dan berkata jika ia adalah korban dari obat terlarang buatanku dan bersedia mengejar organisasi tersebut bahkan dengan nyawanya sekalipun.

Kejadian itu berlalu dengan sangat cepat hingga pada suatu hari lelaki bernama Shinichi Kudo itu berjanji akan selalu melindungiku walau dalam keadaan apapun. Pertama aku masih setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan, tapi keesokan harinya, aku mulai mengerti maksudnya.

Mungkin maksudnya, itu hanya sebagai bentuk timbal balik yang menguntungkan. Sebab, jika aku mati maka siapa yang akan membuat antidote itu? Dan itu akan membuat gadis pujaannya menderita setengah mati akan pengorbanan penungguannya terhadap Shinichi.

Tapi.. sudahlah tidak perlu ku ungkit-ungkit masalah ini lebih lama lagi. Aku menyerah, dan terserah dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku hanya butuh udara yang benar-benar segar di pagi pukul delapan lewat dua puluh menit ini. Sepertinya, aku bangun dalam keadaan buruk sekali.

Piyama tidur selutut yang kupakai agak sedikit kusut setelah sebelumnya masih rapi. Jaket bulu tebal yang agak sedikit semrawut. Rambutku hancur sudah seperti surai raja singa di terik matahari. Mata sembab yang tak kunjung baik, serta sedikit pusing yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Setelah sejenak mengingat apa yang barusan aku pikirkan, aku segera beralih ke kamar mandi dan segera mencuci muka dengan sabun, kemudian mengganti pakaianku dengan kaus biru berbunyi; _I love NY_, serta celana kain pendek yang menutup hingga ke lutut.

Setelah semua terasa siap, aku mulai menyeret langkahku ke tangga yang menuju lantai dasar. Disana bau daging asap serta sosis goreng menyembul melewati hidungku. Rasanya pasti enak. Tapi, siapa yang memasak?

Tiba-tiba sebuah seruan nyaring menyambutku, "Selamat pagi putri tidur! Sudah bangun rupanya dari mimpi indah," senyum mengembang khas lelaki berumur dua puluh tahunan itu segera ku balas dengan tatapan mencibir.

"Profesor mana?" tanyaku sembari menyeduh teh inggris yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja.

"Oh, professor ya.. eng, dia sedang keluar. Entah kemana, tapi yang jelas dia tidak akan pulang hingga besok. Soalnya aku melihat koper besar yang dibawanya pergi." jawab Shinichi. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Kulihat ia sangat lihai dalam memasak. Dilihat dari cara membalik sosis, cara ia mengambil daging asap yang telah masak dengan cekatan bisa dikatakan bagus. Namun sayang, kelihatannya apa yang dicoba ia masak, agak sedikit hangus dibagian pinggirnya.

"Belajar untuk menjadi ayah yang baik ya untuk anaknya yang sedang ditinggal ibunya suatu saat nanti?" kataku sedikit menyindir.

Shinichi hanya mendelik sekilas ke arahku dan segera menyiapkan dua piring untuk dihidangkan. Segera ia sajikan itu di depanku dan ia mulai duduk di hadapanku sambil menatap hasil masakannya dengan bangga.

Setelah itu keadaan seketika berubah menjadi serius. Shinichi berkata padaku, "Aku khawatir apa yang dikatakan professor tentang pekerjaan itu benar dilakukan oleh Ran," ia meniup sosisnya sebentar dan melanjutkan, "aku ingin sekali menyelidiki rumahnya siang ini. Apa kau keberatan jika kau ikut menemaniku?" kali ini ia berkata dengan suara pelan.

Aku yang masih agak setengah percaya dengan kata-kata professor waktu itu enggan berkata apa-apa. Tapi sedetik kemudian, entah apa yang telah merasukiku, aku mengiyakannya.

"Baguslah, aku senang bisa ditemani olehmu. Jadi aku tidak bosan berlama-lama di tkp," gumamnya yang tanpa sadar membuat pipiku seketika memerah mendengarnya. Dan tak lupa, senyum kecil menghiasi wajahku.

"Hei, apa kau kepanasan? Mengapa pipimu merah?" kata-kata Shinichi segera membuatku tersadar.

"Oh, itu, eng tidak, tidak panas dan pipiku tadi aku berikan banyak _blushon_, mungkin," jawabku berbohong. Sial! Hampir saja ketahuan.

"Baiklah habiskan makananmu Miyano, nanti siang kita akan segera kesana." perintah Shinichi yang ditanggapi anggukan olehku. Kemudian, kami makan dengan lahap.

.

Siang bolong seperti ini masih saja agak sedikit dingin. Namun tidak separah tadi pagi. Angin dingin dari arah barat meniup gaun selututku dengan sepoi-sepoi. Untung saja aku sudah mengenakan celana tipis beserta _blazer _. Di sampingku, Shinichi, juga memakai _blazer _hitam beserta kaus putih di dalamnya dan tak lupa celana jeans abu-abu melekat di kedua kakinya.

Kami, sudah sampai di depan rumah Ran. Shinichi mengetuk pintunya tiga kali namun belum ada respon dari dalam. Dengan berat hati, kami memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah Ran dari dalam.

Ia membuka pintunya setengah, ia berkata dengan suara yang lemah, "Shinichi, apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku? Dan oh, lihat siapa yang berada di sampinmu itu," dagunya mencuat ke arahku dan dari sudut matanya ia kelihatan sama sekali tidak suka aku di sini.

"Kami berdua, ingin main dirumahmu. Yah, sekadar bertukar cerita tidak masalah kan? Mungkin sampai sore." sahut Shinichi ramah.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, silahkan masuk namun ada hal yang tidak boleh kau langgar. Itu berlaku untukmu dan gadis muda itu."

"Oke baik, apa itu?"

"Kalian berdua tidak boleh masuk ke dalam kamarku pada pukul empat sore. Sebelum jam itu kalian diperbolehkan." Ran mengancam dari balik matanya.

Aku mulai bicara, "Memangnya ada apa?"

Ia mengangkat alisnya seraya memandangku dengan tatapan jijik. Setelah itu ia menjawab, "Itu bukanlah urusanmu, Nyonya. Kau tidak berhak untuk mengetahuinya."

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Bahkan Ran terlihat sangat berbeda sekali dengan Ran yang aku kenal sejak lama. Mungkinkah..

Oh, sudahlah tepiskan pikiran negatif itu Shiho, tidak baik menuduh orang sembarangan. Setelah itu kami masuk dan duduk di sofa merah milik keluarga Mouri. Segera tercium aksen-aksen khas Jepang yang terasa begitu kental di mata.

Aku sendiri sampai memandangnya kagum. Belum pernah aku melihat hingga sedetil ini. Dan sepertinya, Shinichi biasa saja. Malah ia nyaris datar tampangnya. Atau mungkin, ia sudah terlalu bosan karena hampir tiap hari ia berkunjung kesini.

"Kalian berdua, mau minum apa?" Tanya Ran dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Oh, apa saja. Kami tidak mau merepotkan kau Ran," Shinichi tersenyum hambar padanya. Entah mengapa suasana disini terlalu canggung. Dan sedikit.. aneh.

Aku tersenyum kikuk menatapnya. Kulihat ia segera menuju dapur dan tidak lama setelah itu ia kembali membawa nampan yang sudah terdapat dua gelas putih beserta cairan merah di dalamnya. Kental dan sangat identik dengan.. astaga apakah ini sebuah mimpi buruk?

Aku bahkan takut menyebutnya,

Darah.

Dengan senyum yang sangat manis, Ran menaruh nampan itu di meja dan mempersilahkan kami untuk meminumnya.

"Ini minuman kalian. Jangan protes dan harus dihabiskan. Kalian bilang apa saja bukan?"

Aku dan Shinichi saling berpandangan karena sebelumnya sempat kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ran barusan.

"Kami akan pulang saja sepertinya," aku tiba-tiba memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Apa? Mau pulang? Tidak, tidak, habiskan minuman ini dulu baru kalian bisa pulang. Cepat!" mata Ran berkilat-kilat marah.

"Tidak Ran, kau menyuguhkan kami.. eng, darah dan kami tidak akan sudi meminumnya." kata Shinichi yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Jadi kau mulai membelanya ya?"

"Tidak, maksudku bukan–"

"Ya! Aku tahu kau mulai tertarik padanya Shinichi. Aku tahu itu benar."

"Apa maksudmu? Mengapa masalah itu kau–"

"Diam!" wajah Ran tepat berada di depan wajah Shinichi dengan tatapan marah. Namun kemudian ia menggenggam pipi Shinichi dengan perasaan bersalah karena telah membentaknya. Ia menutup kelopak matanya sejenak dan membuang napasnya pelan.

"Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini padamu, namun waktu seakan menyeretku ke dalam jurang yang berisikan harapan kosong. Aku.. mencintaimu Shinichi." Ran menatap manik biru Shinichi sayu berharap ia bisa berbagi kepedihan yang sudah lama ia rasakan kepada lelaki impiannya itu.

Aku membatu. Benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa. Kejadian ini membuatku merasa bersalah pada keduanya. Aku adalah orang bodoh yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Aku.. sial! Mengapa hatiku pedih?

Kulihat Shinichi juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia berada dalam dekapan sang pujaan hati, bagaimana bisa ia tidak senang? Namun hal yang membuatku ingin segera pergi dari sini adalah saat Shinichi mencium bibir Ran dengan sangat lembut.

Kukira, ini adalah awal yang indah untukku sesaat sesudah Ran mengatakan jika Shinichi suka padaku. Aku ternyata terlalu berharap pada Shinichi. Iya, jurang berisikan harapan kosong yang dikatakan Ran telah menanti di depanku.

"Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku Shinichi. Makanya kau menciumku seperti tadi dan–"

"Tolong, jangan salah kira. Aku menciummu tadi karena aku tidak mau kau menatapku semerana itu. Dan aku merasa tidak enak denganmu Ran. Jujur, perasaanku padamu saat itu adalah ingin selalu di dekatmu karena aku adalah pelindungmu. Tapi sekarang, aku punya seseorang yang lain." Shinichi menggenggam kedua tangan Ran.

Hatiku semakin perih. Kalau tidak karena aku merasa tidak enak pada Shinichi yang jelas-jelas sudah membelaku tadi, aku ingin segera lenyap dari sini.

Namun,

Ada satu ketidakwajaran yang akan menguji akal logismu.

Benda-benda yang ada di ruang tamu keluarga Mouri tiba-tiba saja terangkat sendiri ke atas. Ran jelas marah dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Shinichi. Ia menatap ke arahku sambil berkata,

"KAU ADALAH WANITA JALANG YANG PANTAS MATI! KAU AKAN KEKAL DI NERAKA KARENA TELAH MEREBUT SESEORANG YANG SUDAH SANGAT BERARTI UNTUKKU. KAU AKAN TERIMA RESIKONYA!" ia berteriak hingga aku ketakutan setengah mati.

Kalau tidak Shinichi yang segera memelukku, aku sepertinya akan pingsan detik ini juga. Kemudian ia menarikku ke pintu, sayangnya pintu itu terkunci dan tiba-tiba ada benda yang dilempar Ran ke arah kami.

Dan, penglihatan kami seluruhnya adalah hitam.

_Bersambung ..._

* * *

><p><strong>an** :

Hola Readers! Akhirnya bisa kembali mengupdate chapter 3 :) setelah sekian lama tugas numpuk ga terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, nah sekarang adalah waktunya untuk memulai tragedinya. Aku yakin masih ada reader yang masih bingung dengan jalan ceritanya. Aku harap kalian bersabar mengikuti cerita ini sampai selesai, karena dengan begitu segala kebingungan kalian bisa terjawab secara perlahan disana.

Itu terserah kalian aja sih, tapi aku mohon banget dengan keikhlasan kalian meREVIEW cerita ini. Aku akan sangat menghargainya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya sudah membaca cerita ini dan terutama untuk yang telah menunggu chapter ini keluar serta REVIEWnya.

Terima Kasih banyak dan see ya there!

.


	4. Chapter 4 - a Deal for a Bitter Truth

-Kejanggalan-

**Disclaimer **: Semua karakter disini adalah sepenuhnya milik Bapak Aoyama Gosho. Penulis hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh saja untuk cerita fiksi ini. Tidak akan pernah mengambil keuntungan di setiap menulis ceritanya. Dan cerita ini adalah murni milik penulis, **carverwords19**.

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, rate T, SHINSHI pair, semi dark fic, SHIHO's POV, gembel, aneh, dan menimbulkan kegumohan di setiap kalimatnya. **

_Jadi, jikalau kalian cukup kuat untuk membacanya.. aku ucapkan terima kasih dan selamat membaca! Semoga sehabis membaca ini masih dalam keadaan sehat wal'afiat (: _

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - a Deal for a Bitter Truth<p>

Aku terbangun dalam ruangan yang memiliki nuansa putih. Dinding-dinding bercat putih dengan sedikit warna biru di setiap sudutnya memberikan kesan jika ruangan ini adalah salah satu kamar dari rumah Tuan Mouri.

Jelas ini adalah sebuah kamar yang diperuntukkan untuk satu orang. Dan nyatanya aku sendiri disini. Hal pertama yang aku rasakan ketika aku ingin bangkit adalah kepalaku sakit. Aku mecoba memegang kepalaku dan mendapati ada sedikit darah kering akibat hantaman keras benda tumpul dan pusing mulai menjalar di kepalaku.

Aku segera beralih menuju pintu. Aku mencoba untuk membukanya namun tidak bisa. Sepertinya terkunci dari luar. Dengan sekuat tenaga telah kucoba untuk sebisa mungkin dengan menggunakan benda apa saja yang berada di sekitarku untuk mendobrak pintu sialan ini.

Harapanku musnah sudah. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat membantuku keluar dari sini. Ruangan ini kumuh sekali. Banyak benda yang rusak dan sudah pantas dikategorikan sebagai sampah, bertumpuk disini.

Memang sangat kontras sekali dengan dinding putih yang menghias rapi ruangan ini, serta warna biru langit yang sedikit memberikan kesan damai itu dengan setumpuk barang yang menggunung membelakangiku saat ini.

Aku merosot perlahan dengan tangan kananku yang masih memegang kenop pintu yang seakan-akan berharap jika aku terus memegangnya maka detik berikutnya aku bisa langsung bebas. Konyol bukan? Aku tersenyum pilu meratapi nasib hidupku yang memilukan.

Lama aku hanyut dalam lamunan panjang yang meresahkan, tiba-tiba wajah Shinichi terlintas dalam ingatanku walaupun hanya sekejab namun membuat diriku lupa diri untuk tidak bergerak banyak karena menit berikutnya aku jatuh pingsan. Hal yang aneh terjadi setelah aku membuka mataku esok harinya.

.

"_Welcome home, Miyano-san._"

Aku membuka mataku, sesekali mengerjapkannya karena pantulan bayangan yang diterima oleh mataku masih agak tersamarkan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendela sempit paling atas di ruangan yang sama seperti kemarin.

Ya, ruangan cantik yang pas untuk barang-barang sampah.

Aku mencium parfum aneh yang sangat khas dengan seseorang yang sepertinya sudah cukup lama aku kenal. Dan kalau tidak salah, ini adalah parfum beraroma sangat lembut tipikal parfum yang sering aku gunakan.

Jangan-jangan ini parfumku. Apa? Yang benar saja, parfum milikku tidak akan mudah ditemukan oleh siapapun karena tempatnya yang sangat rahasia.

"_Well, _kau sudah bangun rupanya." dia Ran, sedang melipat kedua tangannya dengan matanya yang seolah mengintimidasiku dari dalam. "Jika kau lupa dengan bau apa ini, seharusnya kau tak perlu lupa. Kau tahu itu,"

Aku yang masih setengah sadar jelas sangat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Ran. Aku berusaha mungkin agar tidak menampakkan kelemahanku di depannya. Kalian ingat kan, aku bisa begitu marah jika ada seseorang yang sangat tidak sejalan dengan pikiranku?

"Apa yang kau maksud? Dimana aku sekarang? Dimana Kudo?" aku mulai tidak sabar menghadapi gadis malaikat yang berdiri sombong di hadapanku ini.

"Hoo, tenang manis.." kulihat ia tertawa menjawab pertanyaanku. Jelas terdapat nada ejekan dari mulutnya itu. Aku dengan kasar segera meraih kerah bajunya dengan tidak pandang dia adalah perempuan atau siapapun. Yang jelas, aku hanya ingin tahu aku dimana dan Shinichi.

"Jika kau masih menganggap pertanyaanku itu adalah sebuah guyonan, segeralah hadapi kematianmu detik ini juga!"

Ran memegang tanganku yang hendak menghantam perutnya dengan keras. Ia berhasil membuatku berlutut secara diam-diam. "Kau yakin tidak memerlukan pisau, Miyano-san?" matanya memicing tajam ke arahku.

"Aku takut jika itu adalah maumu aku tidak akan bisa menurutinya," aku mulai menghajar Ran dengan sedikit lebih gesit daripada tadi. Namun, Ran sepertinya lebih lihai dariku. Jelas saja, aku terlalu bodoh melawan Ratu Karate yang sudah dewa dalam hal seperti ini.

Hingga saat aku leherku hendak di cekik oleh kedua tangannya, ia berkata dengan lantang, "_Victoria Secret's perfume._ Kau ada di kamarku yang dahulu kupakai saat pekerjaanku adalah seorang peramu gadungan yang sekarang sudah digunakan untuk barang-barang tak terpakai alias gudang. Shinichi.. ia ada di kamarku sekarang, atau mungkin untuk selamanya."

"Lepaskan aku jalang! Menjauhlah dari kehidupanku, kau–" aku mencoba memegang tangan Ran yang kini semakin kuat mencekik leherku hingga aku tak bisa bersuara dan sangat sulit bernapas.

"Tidak akan pernah, kau tahu itu. Kau yang terlebih dahulu datang di kehidupanku setelah sekian lama Shinichi pergi. Kau yang merusak hubungan kami. KAU ADALAH PENGHANCUR DARI SEGALANYA, kau tahu itu?" ia tersenyum puas.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" _Bruk! _Keadaan kini berbalik, aku diatas dan Ran berada tepat di bawahku. Kami sesaat saling bertukar pandang bersama kebencian yang serasa tersulut diantara kami.

"AKU BUKAN PENGHANCUR HUBUNGAN SIAL KALIAN! AKU HANYA DATANG SEBAGAI PARTNER KERJA, DAN JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU BERKATA BAHWA AKU INI TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK DICINTAI ORANG LAIN,"

"Dasar tidak berguna! Sekali tidak berguna, tetap saja tidak berguna. Kau butuh sesuatu untuk bisa membuat itu kembali ke dasar." Ran mendorongku hingga badanku membentur dinding ruangan ini.

"Apa yang kau mau?" aku tidak peduli betapa kerasnya aku sekarang. Aku hanya ingin membebaskan Shinichi dan diriku sendiri. Aku tahu, aku sekarang sudah sangat terbakar. Dan jika perlu, aku ingin wanita manis berhati bengis ini musnah sekarang juga.

"Sederhana, sayangku. Aku hanya perlu memintamu menjauh dari Shinichi dan kita berdua impas. Terima atau tidak, selalu ada resiko di dalamnya." cengkraman tanganya yang melingkar di leherku perlahan-lahan mulai mengendur.

"Aku terima itu jika besok sudah ku lihat Shinichi di rumahnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja," mataku secara wajar melotot ke arahnya. Sepertinya manik mata Ran sudah diracuni dengan sesuatu yang biasa disebut ambisi.

Ia tersenyum padaku. Ia sekali lagi memenangkan keputusan ini. Namun ada satu syarat lagi yang ingin aku ajukan kepadanya.

"Dan satu lagi, apa aku boleh tahu apa pekerjaanmu sekarang? Walau aku tak sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu apa itu." Aku mencoba memandangnya sekilas.

Terasa tersambar petir, kuliha ia terlonjak kaget. Tapi detik berikutnya, senyum jahatnya mulai menghiasi wajah cantik itu. "Jika aku beri tahu kau, kau akan merelakan Shinichi untukku? Apa ini semacam kejutan untukku?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Tapi baiklah jika ini demi kebaikan bersama, aku.. dengan berat hati harus merelakan Shinichi. "Baiklah, jadi?"

"Nah! Aku sangat suka sekali dengan keikhlasanmu, Miyano-san. Sangat suka. Kau tahu jika aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ini terjadi padamu, tapi.. sudahlah lupakan. Aku sangat menyukaimu."

"Diam kau sialan! Aku tidak perlu sungkan menerima pujianmu dengan senang hati. Bagiku, kau tetap saja malaikat hidup dari neraka." Aku mulai merasa jijik menyebut ia sebagai malaikat yang notabenenya selalu dibilang baik.

"HAHA, aku sangat tersanjung. Baiklah, sampai dimana kita? Oh ya, tentu saja aku ingat. Jadi, pekerjaanku adalah sebagai _blood makers_."

Kuat juga dugaan Profesor. Dugaannya terbukti dengan kalimat yang baru saja Ran ucap. Ia bahkan berbicara tanpa ada rasa ketakutan sedikitpun. Sungguh mengesankan sekali gadis muda ini. Aku bahkan sampai harus menahan rasa keterkejutanku.

Ia melanjutkan, "aku sudah memulai pekerjaan ini semejak kau, ya kau jalang! Masuk dalam kehidupan kami, aku dan Shinichi 2 tahun silam. Mulanya aku hanya mengikuti tren yang sedang berkembang saja _kok_, bahkan aku kira pekerjaan ini tidak logis."

Ia mengambil jeda sebentar, menatap jauh ke dalam kedua mataku. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat penuh dengan kebimbangan. Lalu aku mendengarkan kembali ceritanya. "kau tahu tentang _blood makers_, bukan? Sepertinya sudah basi jika aku kembali membicarakannya, namun ketahuilah.. Shiho,"

Terdengar aneh ketika ia memanggil nama depanku dengan tampang jijik. Ingin sekali rasanya aku tinju manusia satu ini. "Apa yang harus kutahu?" kataku sambil memutar kedua mataku malas.

"Aku, membutuhkan semacam cairan pelengkap." Katanya dengan nada serius.

"Cairan pelengkap? Apa maksudnya?" alisku bertaut seketika. Kata-katanya membuatku penasaran.

"Untuk membuat yang mustahil menjadi tidak mustahil, dan yang tidak mustahil menjadi mustahil." Kemudian, ia berlalu begitu saja. Keluar dengan seenaknya membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

Aku hanya bisa melongo seperti keledai bodoh yang sengaja dipermainkan.

.

Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk bersandar pada sebuah batu tua besar yang terletak di taman dekat rumah Shinichi, dimana aku teringat dengan semua _flashback_ yang sudah terjadi 2 hari yang lalu itu.

Aku sudah katakan kan ke kalian jika aku akan menceritakan semuanya? Kalian tahu jika semua yang kalian baca itu hanyalah awal?

Seperti kesepakatan yang ada, akhirnya Shinichi sudah benar-benar 'dikembalikan' di rumahnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tadi pagi aku sempat melihat ia diantar pulang oleh Ran.

Lalu, setelah itu ia menyuruhku pulang. Entah apa alasannya. Tapi yang jelas, aku sudah bisa membaca seluruh perkataan Ran tentang itu. Yang mana membuatku harus meyankinkan Shinichi, untuk segera membatalkan ramuan yang sudah di pesannya waktu itu.

Ya, ramuan berwarna biru gelap yang merupakan proyek pekerjaan 'sampinganku' itu yang akan dibayar mahal oleh Shinichi. Yang harus dengan rela ku hancurkan agar nyawa kami berdua selamat. Sebelum Ran bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

Entah apakah aku sanggup untuk melupakan Shinichi begitu saja. Biarkan hanya aku yang menyimpannya. Sebuah kesepakatan yang memang sangat meresahkan.

_Bersambung..._

* * *

><p><strong>an : **

What's up? Akhirnya bisa update lagi... setelah UAS yang menyita begitu banyak waktu yang membuatku rada kesal karena aku jadi tidak bisa update chapter ini, kalian para readers, apakah sudah bosan membacanya? Aku harap tidak ya, karena di chapter selanjutnya ada sesuatu yang penting. Jadi aku ingin kalian tidak melewatkannya. Terserah saja sih, tapi bagaimana jika kalian **REVIEW **terlebih dahulu? Itu tidak akan menyita banyak waktu kalian bukan?

Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca. _Big Thank's for : _

_Diane Ungu, C, Guest, Noe JhoLavender, PureAi (you rock dude!), AkihabaraAkihabara49, tyadiptya, wisepixie, HaiMi, pd000bq, hiru nesaan, alihitori7, Adya, antikaputrianggun _(kalian sangat berarti banyak untukku).

See ya next and _bye_! :)x


End file.
